1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zipper head assembly structure, and in particular to a zipper head assembly structure capable of fixing an elastic piece to a fastening slider.
2. Description of Prior Art
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional zipper head assembly structure is shown. The conventional zipper head assembly structure comprises a fastening slider 1, a pulling piece 2, a horse-like hook 3 and a cap 4. The above components of the conventional zipper head assembly structure are assembled in the following procedure. One end portion 22 of the pulling piece 2 is positioned into a recessed space 13 of the fastening slider 1. The pulling piece 2 is pushed toward one end of the fastening slider 1, so that a first fixing base 11 or a second fixing base 12 of the fastening slider 1 can be put around a hole 21 of the pulling piece 2. Then, the horse-like hook 3 is fixed to the first fixing base 11 and the second fixing base 12 of the fastening slider 1. The head portion 31 of the horse-like hook 3 is positioned in a groove 111 of the first fixing base 11, while the tail portion 32 of the horse-like hook 3 is positioned to abut against the bottom of the groove 121 of the second fixing base 12. The abdominal portion 33 of the horse-like hook 3 is supported on the end portion 22 of the pulling piece 2. The stop portion 34 of the horse-like hook 3 extends into a sliding groove 14 of the fastening slider 1 via a horse-like hook hole 15 between the first fixing base 11 and the second fixing base 12. Finally, the cap 4 is used to cover on the first fixing base 11 and the second fixing base 12 of the fastening slider 1. An elastic piece 41 is inserted into the interior of the cap 4 for abutting on the horse-like hook 3.
However, in the above assembling procedure, the elastic piece 41 should be firstly fixed in the cap 4. In order to insert the elastic piece 41 into the cap 4, the area of the elastic piece 41 should be made larger to mate with the interior of the cap 4. Since the elastic piece 41 is made of expensive material, the material cost is increased. Further, in the existing manufacturing procedure, the elastic piece 41 is firstly fixed within the cap 4 in one machine, and then the cap 4 provided with the elastic piece 41 is processed and mounted to the fastening slider 1 in another machine. Therefore, such manufacturing procedure becomes very troublesome, increasing the additional manufacturing cost. Further, since the elastic piece 41 inserted into the cap 4 is positioned slightly far from the horse-like hook 3, the elastic piece should be bent to project downward to abut against the horse-like hook 3. As a result, such bending step makes the manufacturing procedure more troublesome.
Further, since the elastic piece 41 is fixed within the cap 4 with four contacting points, such fixing is not stable. If the elastic piece 41 is subjected to an improper force, the projecting portion of the elastic piece 41 may be become flatter, causing weaker abutment between the elastic piece 41 and the horse-like hook 3.
Therefore, in view of the above drawbacks, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his deliberate researches and related principles.